Zanjutsu
Zanjutsu is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a Zanpakuto and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakuto has two enhanced forms: Shikai and Bankai, which change the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user. As Arrancar also possess a form of "Zanpakutō", the skill to wield one is similar to that of a Shinigami. Like a normal Shinigami's Zanpakutō, in addition to its basic form, its release allows the Arrancar another form termed Resurrección, which unlocks the sealed Hollow form of the wielder. While others may maintain any level of skill in swordsmanship Zanjutsu is exclusive to Shinigami. Rules Main Article: Abilities When adding stats for your character, the Offense category will pertain to skill in Zanjutsu. *Characters with an 100 in Offense are Master Swordsmen Specialists. *Characters with a 70 or higher in Offense are Expert Swordsmen Specialists. *Characters with a 40 or higher in Offense are simply Swordsmen Specialists. For characters without swords, Offense denotes skill in their weapon of choice. Techniques Standard Unknown Shunpoken/Konsōken Nemuiken Kyū Dansu no Ugoki Muon Yami Users ''Master'' Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialists vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. Most Shinigami Captains are masters, since as the heads of their divisions, they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered skill in order achieve the rank of captain though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. This also applies to some lower than the rank of captain who by constant training and battle have achieved the necessary level of swordsmanship skill without having attained the captain position. List of Master Swordsmanship Specialists: *Asura Mishima (Division 2 Captain) *Buramu Akuma (Division 6 Captain) *Kazuma Nakajima (Division 8 Captain) *Sanosuke Kyoya (Division 9 Captain) *Lance Valerian (Vasto Lorde Arrancar) ''Expert'' Swordsmanship Specialist An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, so as to be promoted. This applies also to some higher seated officers as well and in some cases to captains who even though possibly having attained their Bankai, don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. Arrancar commonly fight with completely sealed Zanpakutō before their Resurrección or no longer possesses one after their Resurrección, therefore they can be considered experts. List of Expert Swordsmanship Specialists: *Heikishou Kikou (Division 7 Captain) *Kito Kurama (Division 12 Captain, President of R&D) *Smiley (Adjuchas Arrancar) *Ai Shiro/Valentino/Yozoka Shihoin(its pretty complicated) Swordsmanship Specialist Swordsmanship specialists are those that specialize in the use of swords during combat. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess at the very least this level of skill. List of Swordsman Specialists: Category:4 Basics